onepiecetotaladventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Latti L. Toru
Latti L. Toru(Tobs99) Appearance Latti wears a white cloak, concealing him from the outside, and above his eye he has a tatoo, titled "Revenge" in japanese Kanji. His eyes are a deep yellow Personality Sielnt. He looks down on nobles who see regular humans as trash. Relationships Revolutionary army g Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Haki He is noticed to used this in a few instances Swordsmanship He uses one sword, which may have differnt propertys. Such as being covered in poison, or the ability to generate flames. History He was born on a small island, which had been attacked by pirates in the past. Ever since the attack the people here are weak. Latti was born and raised on a small poor village, with a mere 100 residents. One of the people who lived on the island is a scientest, not as great as Vegapunk, but he was pretty great. He had a lab on the side of the mountains, closest to the sea, a place which children and weak residents were forbidden to go near, because of the Sea kings that got attracted to the area. His life was filled with happiness and Joy, but that changed on a one day. When he was at the mere age of 4 he wanted to go play in the ocean so bad after a traveler visited the village with a whole bunch of stories. Latti's mom disliked the idea of letting him go near the graveyard of sailboats, as some called it. Latti was a little spoiled, and because of this he ran to the forest east of the village. After four hours, he was still exploring, but was interrupted with a large explosion...In the direction of the village. He ran to the outskirts of the forest, seeing that 10 large warships were surrounding the island, and also saw the village burning. He was scared, but he started hearing the voices below...At thsi time it happened on special occasions when he was terrified. This was caused by Haki, or willpower. One particular conversation he heard was, "Kill the scientist, he is our target here. Kill anybody attempting to escape." The village was 500 yards away, but e was still able to see who was speaking this. The man wear a whtie navy shirt on his shoulders, and had blue flames sparking from his body. After about a hour of watching the horror, he heard that the men were going ot take their leave, and he started running to the burning village. After running the long distance he made it to the burning area. He looked around at the corpses of his friends, and family..sucha horrifying sight to behold for the young kids mind. It was starting to shatter in midst of the chaos. He went to the direction of his house, hoping it was still standing. By the time he arrived, he aready saw that it was on fire. When he looked down, he saw his mother...Dead. He ran to the shore, a place he has never been to. He noticed a couple dead bodys. One of which was the scientist who avoided socializing with the villagers...He was punctured with more then 10 bullets. The other guy was dressed like a few of the invaders, his shirt said "World Government" And had the symbol representing them. His body had holes in it, not caused by a gun, just a unknown source. These images were burned into his mind, and he was trying to hold back tears from this horrifying incident. His vision went black, and his mind crumbled. He woke up to the sound of the sea. There was snow beginning the fall from the sky, figuring out that he was out for a couple months for fall to pass. His body was weak from hunger and thirst. He crawled to the base of a mountain and noticed a passage leading to the scientist lab. He walked steadily be continued Trivia *Every encounter he welds a different sword. *He can go without sleep for 10 days. Site Navigation